Washing rotors are known, for washer machines such as dishwashers or machines for washing objects which can be used in public places such as bars, restaurants, hospitals, surgeries, communities or other. Known washer machines have an internal washing chamber in which one or more of the washing rotors are disposed. Known rotors have an oblong tubular shape, rotatably connected, in correspondence with a median portion, to a hydraulic feed circuit. Known rotors also have holes made above and/or below along their longitudinal development, in order to determine the delivery of water or other washing liquid inside the washing chamber, or alternatively they may be equipped with delivery nozzles, shaped or added and made of plastic.
At least part of the holes or nozzles are inclined and there are one or more nozzles at the end of the rotor, which are also inclined, so that the delivery of the water under pressure through these not only allows to wash the objects in the washing chamber, but also produces a thrust force which determines the rotation of the rotor.
Each of the ends of known rotors is also provided with a closing member, attached to it by attachment means, such as one or more screws, and which can be completely detached from the rotor in order to allow access to its internal cavity in order to carry out periodic maintenance operations, such as cleaning, sanitization and/or removing possible solid residues which can be deposited on the internal walls over time.
One disadvantage of known rotors is that, especially in the case of frequent maintenance operations, such as for example in the case where the washer machine is used in hospital environments, the separation of each closing member from the relative end of the washer rotor and the subsequent assembly at the end of maintenance require rather long intervention times. Indeed this operation entails the removal of the attachment means which maintain the closing member coupled to the rotor during use, or may even entail the removal of the rotor itself, in the case where the seating where the attachment means are inserted is not easily accessible. This, in its turn, entails an increase in maintenance costs and extended down-times of the machine, with consequent decrease in productivity.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,002 describes a rotor for a washer machine which comprises closing members at the ends in order to close the service apertures which allow access to the inside of the rotor for cleaning. Each closing member comprises a frame solidly constrained to the end so it cannot be removed, and able to swing from a closed position to an open position. Moreover, each closing member comprises a removable cleaning hood, assembled on the frame in an adjustable way by means of screwing, so as to be moved selectively nearer to/away from the service aperture, when the frame is in the closed position. This solution has the disadvantage of being somewhat complex, laborious and not easy to use.
One purpose of the present invention is to achieve a washing rotor for a washer machine such as a dishwasher or a machine for washing objects which allows to carry out rapid and easy operations for the cleaning, sanitization and/or maintenance of its internal cavity, reducing the relative costs of maintenance and increasing productivity.
A further purpose of the present invention is to achieve a washing rotor whose closing member or members allows/allow to carry out cleaning interventions remaining stable in its place in any working condition.
Another purpose of the present invention is to allow maintenance interventions of the terminal ends and/or of the closing member or members.
It is also a purpose of the present invention to achieve a closing member for a washing rotor which is solid and stable over time.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.